1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of providing an input method and an electronic device using the same, and more particularly, to a method capable of automatically enabling a proper input method and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the modern international society, people require an electronic device which can support multiple languages. To fulfill this requirement, most commercially available electronic devices (such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, desktops, notebooks and tablets) are equipped with input methods corresponding to various languages/words. The user can therefore switch to their desired input language in the electronic device according to personal requirements.
In several situations, a user may need to input words in different languages in different windows, or for different applications: for example, when sending emails to different countries, chatting with different people in different chat windows, or editing articles of different languages. When switching between different windows or applications in the electronic device, the user must manually enable their desired input method, which is inconvenient. In addition, a user may forget to switch the input method when switching between windows, such that they begin inputting words using the wrong input method. Having to delete errors and then input the desired words again causes more wasted time. Thus, there is a need to provide a method of adaptively and automatically switching the input method, wherein the method can determine in which languages the user needs to input words, and then enable a corresponding input method.